


Maybe Having A Absolute In Your Life Is A Bad Thing

by FahcLove



Series: Does Anyone Learn [3]
Category: Does Anyone Learn
Genre: I'm tired, I've rewritten this like 3 times, Original Series, Smoking, death mention, let me sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a never ending cycle, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Having A Absolute In Your Life Is A Bad Thing

Walk outside. Get out the stick. Light it on fire. Set the cigarette on fire. Try not to breathe in the smoke. Sit out there until Camille comes to get you. 

It's always the same. Every day. Every night. Every minute. Nothing changes. 

The smoke floats around you. A dense fog, clouding your mind. You don't care. That's what it's meant for anyway. 

Take a deep breathe. Smell the dirty air, polluted by your ugly habits. Exhale, releasing a rainbow of smoke into the air. 

Like a rainbow.

When was the last time you saw a rainbow?

When was the last time anything happened in your life? Why does it matter? You get through the day, alive and well. 

Why does it feel like something is missing?

Inhale, exhale. Look at the pretty colors. Inhale, exhale. Smell the sweet smoke around you. Try not to breathe too much of it in though. You might die. 

Is that really a bad thing? 

Dying would be an awfully great adventure. Someone famous said that once. Or not. It doesn't matter. 

The adventure isn't the fun part. Adventures are tiring. You just want to relax. 

Inhale, exhale. Think about dying. Think about how, if you jumped off this balcony, you episode take that adventure. Inhale, exhale. 

Then Camille comes out. She yells at you for getting smoke over your clothes. You don't care. You laugh. She laughs. She leads you to your room. You sleep. 

Then it repeats.


End file.
